End of the Titans
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Titans were formed. They've become a family.  But it's all going wrong.  RATED M for death, suicide, and cussing.
1. The Beginning of the End

This is going to only be a few chapters because it's kind of short…

Suicide, death, some cussing (pretty bad), and a hint at a slightly intimate relationship.

It's been 5 years since the Titans were formed. 5 years since Robin left Batman, since Star escaped her captors, since Cyborg became what he is, since Beast Boy left the Doom Patrol, since Raven left home.

5 years since the team felt like they had somewhere they belonged. Yet, the team was more than that. It was a family. A family of friends, with love stronger than any.

But it was all going wrong.

O-O-O

"Raven! I got you some tea! You wanna watch the movie now or… Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy walked into his girlfriend's room to find her lying on the floor, her face bright red, her breathing labored. He dropped the glass of lemonade and rushed to her side.

"Raven! Talk to me! Raven, please please be ok!" Beast Boy picked her up and ran to the elevator. He jumped in and sped down towards the medical wing. He picked up his communicator. "Robin! Star! Cy! Medical wing, now!" As soon as the door to the elevator opened, Beast Boy ran into the medical wing and set Raven down. A few seconds later, the rest of the team rushed in.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin ran over first and looked at Raven. She looked pale, red, and in pain. And she wasn't responding to anything anyone said. "Cyborg, scan her. See if there's a virus or anything that could be causing this condition." Star stepped up and grabbed Robin's hand.

"Robin, will friend Raven be ok? She is not looking of the well… Is she ill?" Her green eyes were huge and brimming with tears. Robin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I hope so, Star. Cyborg, find anything?" Cyborg looked at his scanner. He shook his head. Robin walked up to the bed and felt Raven's head. "She's not hot, or cold. Maybe…" He pulled his hand back and began to pace.

"Star, go get Raven's mirror. Cy, scan her head for brain activity." He sat on the bed by Beast Boy, who was holding her hand and talking to her.

"Raven, it'll be ok. Just you wait and see… You'll be ok." He was crying but trying to hide it from his friends. Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Her brain is overactive right now… Weird." Cyborg scratched his head, trying to find an explanation. Starfire flew in with her friend's mirror. Robin held it and muttered, "Azerath, Metreon, Zinthos." Instantly an image popped into the mirror frame. It was Raven. Only he could see it though, because he was the one holding it. Only he could see the horror transpiring within the mind of his friend.

She was chained to a wall. Around her were 3 demons. They were brownish-red with 3 horns on their head and 3 eyes. They had 4 arms and 2 legs, with 2 spiky tails. Their faces were flat, but their mouths were full of sharp teeth and 2 tongues. There was a demon next to her, scratching her and drinking her blood. Another demon was slowly eating her. A third had its hands on her forehead and heart, draining the life out of her. She was screaming and crying. Robin gasped and Raven turned and screamed, "Robin! No, run now! You'll be destroyed!" The demons then knew someone had infiltrated Raven's mind. They screeched loudly and sent dark energy towards whoever was watching. The 'whoever' just happened to be Robin.

Robin flew backward when the energy struck him and hit the wall. He slid down it and hit the floor, where he remained, motionless. His left shoulder and chest were burned and the material was gone, revealing an ugly flesh wound. Then Raven's body started to glow. Beast Boy held her hand tighter, willing her mind to stay strong, but the energy radiating off of her burned his hand. He yelped and pulled back. Star flew over to Robin and cradled his body, taking care not to hurt him. Cyborg was trying to keep Beast Boy from going into Raven's mind to try and rescue her.

Her body started to levitate. At that moment Robin woke up. "Star- Star, we have to- we have to leave…" He tried to stand, but fell. Star helped him up. "Guys, we have to go- the demons- she told me…" He started pulling Star towards the door. She picked him up and flew him to the door. She reentered to retrieve her other friends.

"Friends, we must go now! Did you not hear Robin's warning? Please!" She yelled and pulled on Cyborg's arm. Beast Boy wasn't moving. Star and Cyborg ran out. Raven was floating higher and glowing brighter.

"Beast Boy, come on!"

"Please, do not stay in there!"

"Yo, dude!"

Beast Boy was in shock. He saw his friends beckoning to him from the doorway. He saw the love of his life floating 10 feet in the air above him, glowing. Dying. He couldn't leave her. Her mirror had fallen onto her bed. He touched it and whispered her mantra. A faded image of her appeared. Her clothes were in tatters, she was bleeding, she was chained to a wall. The demons were out of her mind and in her body now, destroying her, so he had no idea exactly what was causing this.

"Raven? Oh, Raven, please, no…" He stroked the mirror. She saw him and screamed to him.

"Beast Boy! Go! Leave me! There's nothing any of you can do! Please, please go! Save yourself!" She was sobbing uncontrollably, for once giving way to her emotions.

Beast Boy stared at her. "No, babe, no… I can't leave you. You'll be ok…"

"No! Beast Boy, please! PLEASE!" She used what was left of her energy to shoot some dark energy towards him and hit him on the shoulder. It snapped him back to reality because he dropped the mirror. As he ran, he heard a faint voice call to him, "I love you…"

He ran out the door just as the medical wing exploded in a cloud of purple fire.


	2. Where You Go, So Shall I

The last part might not have details that are correct with current styles, but it's a fanfiction.

After the dust settled, the team crept back to the hospital wing. The side of the building had been blown out by the blast and most of the medical gear had been damaged. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew into the room, followed by Starfire. Robin and Cyborg remained outside for fear of knocking over things and tripping.

Starfire scavenged for some medical supplies and brought them back to her friends so they could bandage Robin and heal his wound. The flesh was peeling away and bleeding slightly.

Beast Boy spotted Raven's mirror and tenderly picked it up in his talons. He flew straight back to his room and changed back. He looked at the mirror and saw a crack ran through the mirror, from top to bottom. In the center, it formed a heart like shape, right in the last place where Raven's face was. It was as if she was sending him a message, saying, _"There's room in my heart for you, as well as in my world. Come join me."_

Beast Boy held the mirror to his chest and collapsed on his bed, sobbing. "Raven, why? Why did this happen? Goddammit! I can't live without you!" He clutched his pillow with one hand, ripping a hole in it. The mirror he held close to him with his other hand, cradling it delicately against his heart. His body was racked with sobs and his tears soaked his pillow.

He sat up and looked at the mirror.

"I can't stand it. Living here, knowing you're- up there…" He looked around his room, at all the pictures of his friends. There were pictures of him with the Doom Patrol, pictures of him with the Titans, and pictures of him and Raven. He picked up his favorite one, taken at the carnival a year earlier. It was their 3 year anniversary and Beast Boy had just won Raven a giant purple stuffed toy dragon. She was holding it and smiling and his arm was around her.

He gently placed the picture next to the mirror on the bed. Then he rounded up some other things from his room. Some paper, a pencil. A knife. A backpack. Just then he heard a knock and a voice calling to him.

"Beast Boy? Could you come out here for a minute?" It was Robin. Beast Boy slowly opened the door and peered out at his friend.

"What do you want?" His eyes were red from crying and he looked like he would kill anyone who said the wrong thing.

"I was wondering if… if you'd like to know what I… what I saw…" Robin gulped. "In the mirror, I mean. What was happening to… to Ra-"

"DON'T say her name." Beast Boy glared at Robin and sighed. "I'll come." He opened his door wider and stepped into the hallway. He followed Robin into the living room where the others were seated. Cyborg was on the chair, and Robin sat next to Starfire on the couch. Beast Boy sat on the end of the couch near Robin.

Robin looked nervously from Cyborg to Starfire to Beast Boy. "Are you sure you want to hear this? Maybe we should wait for a while until-"

"Just do it. I need to know now." He leaned back on the couch and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Well, I could see her in the mirror. She was chained to a wall-"

"And her clothes were tattered and she was crying. I saw that." He huffed.

"No, Beast Boy, let me finish." Robin looked at him impatiently. "There were… 3 other demons there, killing her. Drinking her blood, draining her life, EATING her-"

Beast Boy snapped his head up and looked at the others, a mixture of fear and disgust registering on his face. "What? They were EATING her? And you did nothing? None of you did anything! You saw what she was going through, Robin! You could have gone in and saved her! And you, Cyborg! You could have let me go in and help her! But no! You blocked me from my love, from saving her! You bastards! Burn in hell!" He turned around and stomped to the door. Cyborg stood up.

"Beast Boy! If you would have entered her mind, if ANY of us would have, we would have suffered the same fate and her! Is that what you want?" He was glaring at the back of his friend's head.

Beast Boy's hand tightened on the door frame. He stood a little taller. "At least she wouldn't be alone now." And with that, he walked to his room and locked the door.

O-O-O

"Robin, why did Beast Boy leave? Is he angry at us for not helping friend Raven? There was nothing we could have done. It is not our fault. He acts as if he is the only one suffering. But she was my best friend and I miss her as well." A lone tear streamed down Starfire's face. Robin reached up a gloved hand to wipe it away.

"It's ok, Star. He's just grieving. He'll be better soon. Just you wait and see." He gave her a grin, but underneath it all, he had a nagging fear that something else bad was just waiting to happen.

O-O-O

Beast Boy shoved his things into the backpack. He sat down at his desk and pulled out pencil and paper and wrote a note to his friends:

_Star, Robin, Cy-_

_I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving. Once you read this, I'll be gone. When you find _

_me, please keep the things I have in my bag with me. And don't be sad for me._

_I'll be happier where I'm going. It'll be painless and quiet. _

_Star, this will probably hurt you the most. But be strong for Robin. He needs you._

_Robin, keep Star safe. She's a good person and a good friend._

_Cy, try not to beat all my gaming records._

_I'll catch you guys on the other side. Me and Raven will be waiting for you._

_Beast Boy/Grass Stain/Garfield_

A single tear fell on the letter, smudging the last 2 names in his signature. He folded the letter and set it on his bed. He straightened the covers and shoved everything into his closet. They couldn't miss the letter now.

He put on his backpack and walked out the door. No one was around, so he was able to sneak quietly into the elevator. Once he reached the ground level, he snuck out the door, transformed into a raven, and flew away from the city, towards the forest.

He kept flying until his feathers were ragged and he found a dark, quiet spot. He landed under a group of maple trees and changed back. Then he dumped out his backpack and grabbed his knife. Slowly he began slitting his wrists.

It was peaceful in the woods. Beast Boy was relieving his pain and preparing himself for what was coming next.

He looked down at his wrists and smiled to himself. He held the knife up before his face. _Raven, baby, I'm coming. You won't be lonely anymore._ He gazed to the west, towards the sun that was setting. He held up the knife and drove it into his chest, into his heart. He yanked it back out and looked at it. Then he slowly turned in the direction of the Tower.

_Goodbye, Titans._ And with that, he fell to ground, in a pool of his own blood.

O-O-O

"What does he mean, leaving?" Cyborg was in a rage over Beast Boy's letter. Robin was reading it for the second time after finding it when he went into his friend's room.

"Wait… He's joining Raven? No, no, no!" He took off. Starfire looked at Cyborg and they both turned to follow Robin. He ran down the stairs with the others close behind. They set out in the T-Car and headed for the woods, figuring that was where he would go to find a peaceful place. Cyborg leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped and started scanning for his buddy's tracker.

"Guys, this way! I'm getting his signal!" He took off at a sprint, with Robin right behind and Starfire right above them, flying. When they reached the grove of trees, the sight shocked them.

"Goddammit!" Cyborg punched the nearest tree, almost snapping it in half. He sank to the ground.

"Beast Boy? No, Beast Boy, no! Why?" Starfire sank to her knees and burst into tears.

Robin crouched down next to his friend, his brother. Beast Boy was holding, with one hand, Raven's mirror and a picture of them. He had a smile on his face and his other hand was next to a bloodied knife. He was lying in a pool of blood on his side, and the stab wound was visible.

Tears started rolling down Robin's face. He reached out and put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. He drew it back and it was covered in blood.

He knelt beside Starfire and hugged her tightly.

O-O-O

The dwindling team of Titans took their friend's body and buried it. A note had been found with him saying:

_It's almost over now. Just a few last things to clear up._

_I want to be buried in the cemetery, back in the wooded part. _

_I want a memorial of a raven._

_I want a small plaque to read, "Here lies Garfield. _

_Though life is certain to end, love never does."_

_And my birth and death dates._

_The funeral is for both me and Raven._

_Catch ya' later._

The team did as they were told, and they held a small funeral. The Doom Patrol came, as did Raven's remaining relatives and the other Titans from around the world. It was short and sweet.

When they went to the cemetery to bury their friend, it was storming. They were dressed in their best. The boys were wearing suits and Starfire was wearing a black dress and gloves. Robin's hair was hanging flat due to the rain and lack of hair gel. There was a bird calling in the woods, with a similar call to a raven. Everyone took turns saying goodbye. Raven's family went first and simply put flowers around the memorial. The Doom Patrol took a turn, also placing flowers. It was the Titans' turn.

Cyborg stepped up and put a game controller into the casket.

"Don't worry, buddy. Your scores won't be touched." Tears were streaming down the human half of his face.

Starfire stepped up next. "Beast Boy, dear friend, I wish you would not have left us. I will miss you." She gently laid a picture of them into the casket. They were goofing around and playing video games. Her tears mixed with the rain, which was drenching her hair for she refused an umbrella.

Robin stepped up next. He looked at his friend. Gently, he placed something into the casket that was recovered from the medical wing- Raven's belt. "Beast Boy, you were the jokester. I never expected someone so happy, so peppy, to end their own life in such a way." He was crying, though no one could tell because the rain camouflaged it, as did his mask.

The casket was shut and lowered into the ground. The Titans threw a few flowers on top of it before it was buried.

With that, the remaining Titans headed home to their quiet, sad tower.


	3. Syntax Error

Ok, the title is an inside joke with my friends that has to do with our graphing calculators.

(When you enter something improperly or use a function wrong, this pops up.)

This one will also be a little shorter than the others.

"Ok. If I add this…" Cyborg was fiddling over his computer, trying to take his mind off of recent events. He was writing a program on his computer to try and put a targeting system into his new arm cannon.

He typed in a part of the code, and he happened to see the letters "BB". "I can't take it anymore!" He knocked things off his desk and punched his wall. Then he sat on his bed and started to cry.

_Why did he have to go and do that? I mean, I know he loved Raven, but that was selfish! Didn't he think about what we wanted, only what he wanted. That's not cool. There were still 3 of us here. And now I'm stuck with two love-birds…_

At that moment, Robin decided to knock on Cyborg's door. "Hey, man, are you ok? You've been cooped up in here a lot lately." He walked in and sat next to his friend.

"Yeah, man, I'm just a little shaken up by what's been goin' on. I'm just writing a program for my new arm cannon." He wiped a tear away, hoping Robin wouldn't notice.

"Sounds cool. Hey, I was wondering… Would you wanna, you know, get out and do something? Like, go golfing?" Robin was grasping at ideas at this point, but it HAD been a long time since just the two of them hung out, and golfing WAS relaxing…

"Sure. Let's go now. We still have a good 5 hours left before sunset. We could get in a few holes. What about Starfire?" Just saying her name hurt him. She was always with Robin, like she was afraid to lose him. He could never talk to Robin alone. He always felt like a third wheel and like no one loved him because he wasn't… normal-looking. Not that Starfire was either, really, but she could pass it off better.

"She's just going to watch some chick-flicks tonight. She said it's fine." He put his hand on the back of his head and stood up. It was getting awkward. "Meet me in the garage in 10."

Robin walked out and went to his room to grab his clubs and change. Cyborg stood up and shut the door behind him. "Finally I can get away and relax for a while." He grabbed his polo shirt and some shorts and put them on. Then he picked up his clubs and headed downstairs.

O-O-O

The door opened and the guys walked in. "That was really fun, Cy! I totally beat you!" They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Then Starfire walked up. 

"Oh, you are back now! Glorious! I see you have your clubs of golf and your… what are they called, shirts of polo?" She was smiling at them.

"Yeah, Star. Polo shirts." Robin looked over at Cyborg. "Uh, hey, how about I meet you in your room in 15 minutes?"

"Oh, glorious! I shall be waiting for you!" She smiled and flew down the hall. Cyborg groaned.

"Sorry, man. I know it seems like we're always together, but it's not like we don't like you anymore. You're part of the team, still. We're just not… in love with you, ya know?" He twiddled with his golf bag, unsure of what else to say. "I mean-"

"I get it, bird brain. It's fine. See ya tomorrow." He stomped off to his room, leaving Robin standing in the hallway alone.

When he reached his room, he threw his clubs into the closet and took off the polo shirt. _She just had to do that, didn't she? Just walk in and act like I'm not even there._ He walked back over to the computer.

He pulled up the code-writer program he had and started a new code. It took him only 30 minutes to write it. When it was done, he downloaded it into his mainframe and entered the start code.

At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly, Cyborg's machine-half started slowing down. He managed to get himself onto his bed before he couldn't move at all.

Outwardly, he looked dead. Inwardly, he was suffering. He had made a mistake in the program. Instead of just shutting him off, it was torturing him, slowly burning all his circuits up. First it singed the ones that were his motor control. Then it started to work on his mind.

An image of Beast Boy and Raven popped into his head. They were sitting in a field together, near a stream. They were laughing, talking, and holding hands. They saw Cyborg and waved at him, almost beckoning to him.

Then the pain set in. It was as if someone was holding a searing-hot frying pan against his skull and it was burning through to his brain. He tried to scream, but it didn't work. The image faded and was replaced by a throbbing redness. Then that too faded away into nothingness.

The pain stopped, the thoughts stopped coming. The program was done.

O-O-O

"Star, I think I should go check on Cyborg before bed, ok?" Robin sat up and put his shirt back on. Then he leaned down and kissed Starfire again. She reached up and tried to pull him down again, but he refused.

"Star, please. I'll come back later, ok? But I need to check on him and get a snack. I'll be back soon." He stood up and walked out. Starfire sat up and fixed her hair while she waited. Not that it mattered.

Robin walked up to Cyborg's door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder and called his name. Nothing.

"Cyborg, if you don't answer, I'm typing in the overwrite code. 3, 2, 1…" He punched in the numbers and the door slid open.

At first glance, he seemed to be asleep. But then Robin noticed that his computer was still on. So he walked over and looked at what was up. There was a program up and it had been copied to another hard-drive. Robin, though not extremely literate when it comes to programs, recognized a certain group of symbols, seeing as how he had tried writing a program to shut down some evil robots before.

It was the end code.

"No, no, no! Cyborg!" He jumped over to his friend. He couldn't hear anything, not breathing, not a heartbeat, not mechanical whirring.

Starfire heard the commotion and rushed in. "Robin? What is wrong?" She stepped over to the bed. "Is he not simply asleep?" She reached out a hand and put it on Robin's shoulder.

"Star… He wrote a program on his computer that had the end code in it." He momentarily forgot that Star knew nothing of computer programming. He was reminded of this fact when Starfire had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry. He typed something that he transferred into his own hard-drive, his brain. It contained the end code, which is a certain group of letters, numbers, and symbols that shuts off whatever it's put into." He wiped a tear off his cheek.

"You mean he shut himself off? Why would he do that?" She started to cry as well.

"Well, his best friend just killed himself, and he felt kind of out of it, seeing as how he doesn't have a girlfriend." He kneeled on the floor. "I wish he would have just dealt with it a different way though."

"I do wish this as well, Robin. It seems we are alone now." She wiped another tear off her cheek and left the room silently. When she reached her room, she barely managed to shut the door before she burst into tears.

Robin remained with his friend long into the night.


	4. The Last Titans

This one will be longer than the others because it's the last one and I'm putting the fates of two into one chapter. It seems fitting because they've always been so close. There might be an epilogue.

The next few days in the Tower were very quiet. Robin remained in his room, leaving only to go to the bathroom and eat. He just sat in his room, wondering about everything. Why his friends all had to meet such disastrous ends, why they were all happening so close to each other, what was left for him in the world.

Multiple times in the past few days he thought about ending it. He could see why it had appealed to Cyborg and Beast Boy. It was a way out, an escape from what he been recently happening. He could do it with a quick swipe to his throat with a bird-a-rang, or a jump off the roof, or a swig of a poison. But his thoughts always came back to one thing.

Starfire.

The one person left alive. The last remaining team member. The last reason he had to keep waking up day after day, only to face an empty tower and sad memories.

At least it had been quiet around town. There had been the occasional minor criminal or villain that would try to rob a store or something of the like, but the emotions building up inside Robin were enough to take out the crook in less than 5 minutes. Every time he was fighting, thoughts of his friends, his team, popped into his head, spurring him on. He refused to give up until all the crooks were put away, until he proved that the Titans hadn't all left Jump City.

That was about to change. On a warm Friday night, the alarm in Titans Tower went off. Robin looked, expecting it to be a common criminal at a bank, or something simple like that. It was nothing of the like. It was Jinx, but she wasn't alone.

"Star? It's Jinx. But she's not alone." He looked worriedly over at his girlfriend, his last remaining teammate.

"It is alright, Robin. Jinx shall be easy to defeat, even with just a team of 2." She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Let us go defeat her so we may return home and sleep. I am quite tired."

The two Titans headed down to the Main Street Jewelry Store, with Star carrying Robin. When they arrived, they saw Jinx. But she didn't seem quite… normal. Well, as normal as a teen super-villain can be.

"Hello, Titans." She sneered at them in such a malicious way that they stopped in their tracks. "Come to stop me? Well, you can try!" She levitated and shot streams of dark energy at them, instead of her usual hexes. Some of it hit Starfire, melting her shirt to her body. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Jinx cackled and her eyes began to glow red.

"Star! Are you ok?" Robin rushed to her side and held her. "Jinx, what did you do? Why are you acting so weird?" He picked up Starfire and moved her so she could lean on the wall of a building. Robin pulled out his bo staff and a birdarang.

"Whatever do you mean, Richard?" She spat the last word, confusing him for a moment. She used this second to shoot energy at him, hitting him on the knee. He dropped his staff and clutched at his seared leg. "I've never been better. I've discovered my true power. And it's all thanks to Raven."

"What- what do you mean?" He tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground.

"When she was killed, the energy blast from her spirit exploded out the side of the tower. I was walking near the tower and saw it. The energy fell to the ground around me and on me. I absorbed it and gained the powers she possessed. Or rather, those of the demons that were possessing her. They were strong. Strong enough to destroy her. Joined with my powers, those powers have become so strong that nothing can stop me. Not even _you._" She laughed again and began to glow a bright red tinged with purple.

She muttered something in a strange language and power engulfed Starfire, suffocating her. "Let her go! Jinx, don't! I'm the leader, leave her alone!" She was pinned against the building, dying. Jinx relented for a moment.

"True, true. But you see, dear boy, hurting her is worse than hurting you. Let's try this instead…" She turned back to Starfire and instead of suffocating her, Jinx began to burn her. Her powers were slowly melting her clothes and skin together, and searing her hair to her head. Starfire mustered up the power to shoot a starbolt at Jinx, but it didn't even hurt her. She seemed to absorb it.

Robin leapt in front of Starfire, but Jinx stopped shooting her powers. Instead she floated down to the ground and grabbed his throat. "Robin, don't interfere with my fun, or I will make her suffer more." She threw him into a brick wall and he slumped to the ground. He was awake enough to watch, but not enough to help.

Jinx proceeded to use her powers to cuff Starfire to the wall. Then, with some unknown force, she transformed her right hand into a long blade, about 6 inches long and 2 inches thick at the base. "Robin, are you ready to watch her suffer? To watch me harm the last teammate you have? To KILL the one you love?" She threw her head back and cackled.

"Please, Jinx, fight the demons that are controlling you! I know you are a villain, but you have never been cruel like this! Please!" Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably, wishing that she could break free.

Robin barely had enough energy left to sit up, let alone fight Jinx. "JINX! Damn you, leave her alone!" He tried to attack her with a birdarang, but she just deflected it with her blade.

"Now now, Robin. Just relax and enjoy the show." She smiled and laughed again. She slowly drug the tip of the blade down Starfire's right arm, slicing the skin. Blood starting seeping out of the cut, coating her arm in red. Starfire's screams grew louder, and ricocheted off the walls of the surrounding buildings. Jinx did the same to her other arm, and to her legs.

At this point, there was a pool of blood around Starfire. Every time a drop hit the puddle, Robin flinched. It was sickening. "Almost done, deary. The pain will be gone soon." Jinx brought the blade up to Starfire's neck and made a small, quick cut. Just enough to cut the skin and let more blood seep out.

She held her blade up in the diminishing sunlight, and looked at the red stains on it. "Such a pity that you can't fight back. I thought you were stronger, Koriand'r. I was wrong." Robin was slowly inching closer, stumbling along as quietly as he could. He was about a foot away when it happened.

"Good-bye, Starfire." Jinx rammed her blade into Starfire's heart.

"Star, NO!" Robin collapsed to his knees and tears began to stream down his face.

Jinx held the blade there for a moment, reveling in her victory. Then she pulled it out. "My work here is done." She removed Starfire's bonds and surrounded herself in a reddish purple bubble. Then she just flew off. Starfire crumpled to the ground in a heap, lying in a pool of blood.

Robin slowly stood up and walked over to Starfire. He fell beside her, and slowly picked her up. As he held her in his arms, he took off his gloves and mask. He brushed a strand of blood-soaked hair out of her face. "Star… Don't leave me! I need you! Please!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "R-Robin… I am sorry…" She stared up into his eyes. For a few brief seconds, their eyes met. Starfire's beautiful emerald eyes locked onto Robin's steely, blue ones. "Please forgive me for my inability to free myself." She turned her head sideways and coughed up blood. "I love you, Richard."

"No Starfire, you fought as well as you could. I'm sorry I couldn't defend you properly. What kind of leader am I… I love you more than anything, Starfire." The tears started coming faster now, flowing out of Robin's eyes just as Starfire's life was out of her.

She took one last breath, and then was gone. Starfire, the love and light of Robin's life, was gone, never to return.

"Now I understand, Beast Boy. You couldn't live without Raven." He slowly took out a Birdarang. "And neither I without you, Starfire." He raised the Birdarang and angled it towards his chest. "I'll see you soon, Star." With that, he plunged the weapon into his heart.

Blood spurted from his wound, mingling with that of his love. "I'm coming, Titans." He fell to the ground near Starfire, holding her hand in his.

The Titans were no more.


	5. Together Forever

After the recent deaths of Starfire and Robin, Jump City was very dismal. The Tower stood deserted, a constant reminder of the team of five that used to live there. Even though the team was no longer protecting the town, their home remained, acting as a sentry.

There was a lovely funeral for Robin and Starfire. They were buried alongside their other teammates, with a heart memorial above their graves.

Some of the Titans from around the world took up residence in Jump City to keep protecting it. They never truly replaced the originals, but they did the job.

Up above, the Titans were reunited once again as a family. Once just a team, now a truly happy family. Together forever.

Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while. When I discovered FMA, it renewed my vigor to write again.


End file.
